deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kurusu vs Raiden
Akira Kurusu vs Raiden 'is a What If? DEATH BATTLE! created by BloodyBloodwork365. It features 'Akira Kurusu from the Persona series vs Raiden from the Metal Gear series. Description Today we have two vigilantes! One uses magic, the other technology. Both have taken down impressive threats, and both will fight for their freedom! Can the Phantom Thief steal Raiden's heart, or will Jack the Ripper take down this Joker once and for all? Let's find out! Interlude (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Vigilantes, superheroes without permit from the government. In fact, they may even be going against it. Boomstick: Yeah, and they aren't always normal humans like Green Arrow. Some have magic powers or techy weapons! Wiz: Akira Kurusu, the Wielder of the Fool Arcana. Boomstick: Raiden, the lethal Jack the Ripper. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Akira Kurusu (Cue: Our Beginning) Wiz: Akira Kursu was a normal student attending school. He seemed to be having a good life. He even saved a woman from a corrupt politician. Boomstick: Only, that very same politician...got him arrested. He was then kicked out of school and had to move to Tokyo. Wiz: It's better than life in jail. Anyways, Akira would end up meeting of a man named Kamoshida, who was secretly ruling over another dimension with an iron fist. Boomstick: Yeah, it's called Mementos. Anyway, Akira then found out that this creepy app was on his phone. He then deleted it...and it somehow reinstalled itself. Are we on the verge of--''' Wiz: No. The Metaverse App is not an A.I., Boomstick. Wiz: This would grant Akira access to Mementos, an aternate reality that is for the people's hearts, umm...metaphorically. Akira would end up fighting a war against corrupted hearts. Alongside him are his friends, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. '''Boomstick: But we're here to talk about Akira. Anyways, Akira seems to be somewhat peak human, seeing as he jumped from the floor to a the middle of a really tall ladder. Seriously! What steroids is that guy on?! Wiz: None, Akira is simply more physically fit than most people. If you think jumping from a floor to a ladder is impressive, you haven't seen the Olympics. Boomstick: Then, Gru-I mean Igor, this creepy guy, chose Akira to join The Velvet Room, where he harnessed this thing called the Wild Card Fool Arcana. What does it do, you may ask? Oh, nothing. It just lets Akira command EVERY JOJO STAND AT ONCE! Wiz: What? No. Those are Personas. Boomstick: Wiz, what's the difference? They're both manifestations of one's soul, they both can do crazy impossible (Bleep), and they both look cool! Wiz: A Non-Persona User can see Personas. Also, the Perrsonas are based off of JoJo's Stands, so that should answer your question. (Cue: Last Surprise) Boomstick: Oh, okay. Anyway, Akira' main Persona is Arsene. Arsene in old legends was this gentleman thief. Arsene in Persona is...a freakin' dark angel! Wiz: Akira wields a knife and gun. He has a grappling hook and a special curse called Eiha. Boomstick: It makes you take continuous damage. Anyway, Arsene can also make Akira fly, create mirror-like forcefields that block physical and special attacks, and can cut people with it's claws. Akira can keep Arsene at his side or have it fight further away. Wiz: Akira also has another Persona which he used to one-shot Yaladabaloth...Sataneal. Boomstick: Sataneal one-shotted GOD! Wiz: Not-not God, per say. Boomstick: Akira's strong enough to take on creepy demon things called Shadows, fast enough to dodge a Big bang-like attack being thrown at him, durable enough to tank a galaxy hitting him, and mentally resilient enough to be completely immune to Yaldabaloth's Rays of Control! Wiz: Akira is a skilled and intelligent fighter, forming strategies mid-fight and analyzing his opponents. However, he's not completely infailable. Boomstick: Yeah. If he strains his Personas too hard, he'll be unable to use them for a time. He's also...a showoff, oh and any damage his Personas take transfers to him. Wiz: But at the end of the day, the thought of someone who can match the Phantom Thief's power seems laughable. Akira: ...Begone! Raiden (Cue: A Soul Can't Be Cut) Wiz: Back in the the 20th Century, there was a boy who would grow to become one of the most dangerous men on the planet. This boy was named...Jack. Boomstick: Wait, just Jack? He doesn't have a surname? Wiz: Well, his parents were murdered when he was just a baby, and his parents' murderer adopted him. Jack would end up killing him and joining the legendary Solid Snake in the Foxhound Unit/Patriots. Boomstick: Raiden's girlfriend was working for the Patriots, she married Jack, they had a kid, and then the Patriots turned Raiden to a cyborg. So...yeah, that's not confusing at all. Wiz: After this transformation, Jack would be known by a new name...Raiden. Boomstick: As a cyborg, Raiden is beyond superhuman! He can lift and throw Metal Gears like they're nothing! Oh and he can dodge bullets and rip out people's spines to steal their energy for himself! Which...sounds like a serial killer thing. Wiz: Well, to be fair, his other name is Jack the Ripper, so... Boomstick: Well, anyway, Raiden is also pretty skilled. He's a freakin' NINJA! Oh and all of this was BEFORE he got an enhanced cyborg body! Wiz: Right. Now, Raiden is durable enough to tank hits from Senator Armstrong and fall from intense heights. Boomstick: It's also thanks to Monsoon that Raiden reawakened his JtR personality. He decided to give up on the whole 'Sanity' thing. Hey, like Lucy! Wiz: Umm...sure. Raiden also weilds the deadly Murasama. (Cue: The War Still Rages Within) Boomstick: This epic blade may look like a standard katana, but when you see it crackling with red lightning, GET OUT OF THERE! Wiz: The Murasama can cut through anything made of atoms via destabilizing the molecular bonds of whatever Raiden's cutting. Boomstick: Raiden can't feel pain, and he can slow down his perception of time from 50 to 90%! He can easily punt Metal Gears like EXELCIUS, keep up with the massively hypersonic Monsoon, and even cut through Senator Armstrong! This guy is immune to physical damage! Wiz: Raiden can use Monsoon's Dystopia, Mistral's L'Tranger, and Sundowner's Bloodlust! This means that Raiden can manipulate electromagnetism! Boomstick: However, Raiden does have a few weaknesses. Because he ignores pain, he never stops fighting until he dies. He also has limited energy because of his artificial blood, and using Blade Mode depletes it all the quicker! Wiz: But regardless, Raiden is still the ultimate cyborg ninja for a reason. Raiden: I am lightning, the rain transformed. Pre-Death Battle (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Akira Kurusu Raiden Who do you want to win? The Wild Card Jack the Ripper Death Battle (Cue: Ominous Cyberpunk Music) A teenage boy wearing a black garb and white mask is walking through a city at night. He seems to be looking for something or someone. As he turns around, we see grey eyes staring. This is Akira Kurusu, the Wild Card. As he walks forward, he sense something off. He can't put his finger on it and looks around. Someone was following him. The question was... who? Suddenly, Akira swerves to dodge getting cut in half by a long katana. He sees a cyborg wearing a sort of visor holding the sword. The cyborg turns to glare at Akira. This is Raiden, Jack the Ripper. "Who are you?" Akira asks. "Name's Jack." Raiden answers before trying to slash again. Akira does a backflip to dodge before drawing his knife. This 'Jack' was trying to kill Akira, and he would not let that happen. FIGHT! (Cue: Metal Gear Persona) Akira strikes first, slashing Raiden multiple times. The cyborg parries the attacks, yet somehow the knife doesn't immediately break. Raiden growls and kicks Akira off the roof. Akira uses his grappling hook to leap into a window. Raiden starts running down the building's staircase, but Akira beats the cyborg to it and slashes him hard, leaving a small scratch. "How do you like this?!" Akira shouts before snapping his fingers. "Eiha!" Nothing happens to Raiden. "Huh?" Akira questions. Raiden then grabs the Phantom Thief and slams him into a wall before trying to stab him, but Akira dodges the attack and kicks Jack the Ripper away. Akira then draws a pistol and fires repeatedly at the cyborg before following up with a slash and jumping back. "Grr! Take this!" Raiden shouts before slashing at Akira again. Akira dodges, causing the Murasama to cut a box in half. Raiden then tries to slash Akira again, but Akira continues to dodge. "Too slow!" Akira taunts before slashing Raiden across his eyepatch, cutting is open and causing blood to squirt. Raiden growls in rage and slashes Akira again before kicking him through a wall. Akira gets back up and removes his mask. "Persona!" He shouts before Arsene appears. Raiden eyes the creature before slashing it, but Legion blocks the attack and Arsene blasts Raiden away. Raiden growls again and runs to kick Akira in the face, but Akira blocks with his knife and fires into Raiden's face, knocking him back. Akira then has Arsene grab Raiden and throw him to the ground. ... "Hehehe..." Raiden chuckles maliciously. Akira jumps down to see the cyborg surrounded by a red aura. "HAHAHA!" raiden cackles before brandishing his sword at the Phantom Thief. "It's time for Jack the Ripper...to LET 'ER RIP!" Raiden runs to Akira and slashes him while in both Ripper and Blade Mode simultaneously. Akira jumps back and has Arsene slash Raiden, who dodges and slashes Akira across the midsection before grabbing him by his neck and throwing him into a construction crane. Then, a massive torrent of blue and red fire erupts around Akira before reforming into Sataneal. "SATANEAL! PILLAGE HIM!" Akira screams with insanity in his voice. Raiden slashes at Sataneal, who grabs the Murasama and yanks it, ripping Raiden's arm off. Sataneal then kicks Raiden onto the concrete below. Akira and Sataneal stand over the cyborg as the Phantom Thief utters two final words. "...Sinful Shells..." BANG! KO! Akira's mask reforms and he walks away. Behind him, Raiden lies motionless. Explanation (Cue: Metal Gear Persona) Boomstick: Wait, is he dead, or... Wiz: This should not come to anyone's surprise. Let's analyze their feats. First off is strength. Who is stronger. Well, while Akira can battle against and defeat shadows, Raiden lifted and threw two Metal Gears. Do I...need to tell you how heavy those things are? Also, Raiden cut Metal Gear RAY into pieces with a normal sword. That far outclasses anything Akira's done in terms of strength. Boomstick: Yeah, Raiden was also way more experienced and skilled in fighting. However, this is where his advantages end. Wiz: Right. Akira dodging something like the Big Bang makes him easily MFTL+ in speeds considering that the Big Bang is the same explosion that forced a mircon into a marble in 0.000000000000001 seconds Akira also took a galaxy to the face and did not die. That makes him far more durable than Raiden, too. Boomstick: Raiden's also not very smart beyond knowing how to fight really, really well. Akira can develop strategies mid-fight if he needs to. Also, you remember Eiha? Wiz: Eiha in particular takes advantage of Raiden's weakness in having limited stamina. All Akira would have to do is snap his fingers, once, and he would win quite easily. Let's be real, Raiden has never shown any sort of resistance to actual magic whatsoever. Boomstick: Akira also had way more AP, being able to one-shot a universal! And you think that's crazy? Raiden's Murasama was basically useless! Wiz: Right. The Murasama cannot cut things which are intangible and nor can it cut through something reistant to the Murasama's effects. Legion is perfect for counetring the Murasama, given how it is highly resistant to physical damage. Boomstick: Also, Raiden may be tough, but he's not fighting an army of Personas! Akira was way more versatile! Wiz: Raiden may have had the strength, fighting edge, and experience, but Akira simply outclassed him in every stat. Boomstick: Raiden couldn't Rip through this! The Joke is on him! Wiz: -_-...The winner is Akira Kurusu. Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Persona vs Gear themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music